Internet web sites are accessed using Hyper text Mark-up Language (HTML) link addresses. An Internet HTML link address uniquely identifies a web site information source and supports communication between the source and a User at a different HTML address. An Internet User typically stores HTML link addresses of the web sites he accesses in a file to facilitate his future access to these web sites. The stored addresses are known as bookmarks and the file in which they are stored is known as a bookmark file. Bookmark files typically contain numerous addresses and individual addresses typically contain long cumbersome character strings. Consequently, an Internet User's ability to navigate the Internet is seriously impaired once he becomes deprived of the use of his own unique bookmark file.
A User may be deprived of the use of his bookmark file for a number of reasons. A bookmark file may become inaccessible because of a computer hardware failure or because the file is inaccessible behind a firewall as may occur if a User is remote from his normal location, for example. An Internet User may also be deprived of his normal bookmark file because of Internet overload or because of loss server storage and a variety of other reasons. These problems and derivative problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.